


Adrestian brand relaxation

by Beacha



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beacha/pseuds/Beacha





	Adrestian brand relaxation

Edelgard sat down in a chair opposite the bed and spread her legs ever so slightly. Hubert himself was sat on the edge of the bed. Both were stripped completely and Edelgard’s hair was hanging loose; cascading down her bare shoulders.  
“Well?”  
Despite her cool demeanor, Edelgard’s face was dusted red and her chest was rising and falling with her heavy breaths. Hubert spread his legs but kept his hands firmly on his thighs; his nails were digging into the skin. Edelgard chuckled.  
“Do you want me to get you started?”  
He nodded stiffly. Edelgard stood from her chair and kneeled in front of him. She gently placed her hands over his and smiled gently up at him. His hands clenched again and Edelgard leaned forward to place a kiss on his stiff head. Hubert grunted loudly; Edelgard was prompted to remove her hands from his and wrapped them around his erection. He sighed as she began to move and took his head in her mouth. Hubert tangled his fingers in her hair and held her in place. Edelgard took more of him into her mouth as he finally released a moan.  
One of her small hands moved back over his and squeezed. Her pace was slowing down and she was pulling her mouth off his cock. Hubert whimpered loudly and panted.  
“My lady-“  
“Just Edelgard, Hubert. We’re alone now.”  
He nodded.  
“Edelgard… Please keep going.”  
She shook her head. He whined loudly.  
“If I kept going then it would defeat the purpose.”  
Edelgard climbed onto the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. Her chest pressed into his back. He could feel her against him as she kissed and nibbled along his neck. One of her hands reached down to his and pulled it towards his own erection. Hubert wrapped his hand around it and started to move. Edelgard removed her hand and pulled his hair back; she kissed his temple. He started to grunt and moan; Edelgard held him closer. The hand that was still wrapped around his shoulder moved down to pinch and roll his nipples. Hubert moaned loudly and Edelgard bit down on his shoulder. She sucked on the wound lightly and pulled back.  
“How do you like that?” Edelgard whispered in his ear and lightly nibbled on the lobe. Hubert grunted and shuddered; he came over his hand and chest. Seeing this, Edelgard lowered him down so he was lying on the bed. She repositioned herself to straddle his hips.  
“The fun part begins now.”


End file.
